Danes Girl Unscripted
by SweetStairwellKisses
Summary: Get inside the head of Luke and Lorelai's daughter Elizabeth Abigail. The story goes through everything that could happen with school and just life. I REDID THE CHAPTERSThey were so hard to read, so I redid them.
1. About Me

A/N- Ok, I decided to just write a fic one day, and now I think I really have something. So I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own any of the characters except Elizabeth Abigail Danes.

**Summary- **I started writing it a while ago, it is about Elizabeth Danes (Luke and Lorelai's first daughter). Its just an overview of her thoughts, basically your in her head, and you get to experience everything with her. At first, she tells you a little bit about herself, and her family. I do not know if you are going to like it, but if you do hit me with a review.

I should introduce myself; I am Elizabeth Abigail Danes. I am 17 and I am a

junior in high school. I live in Stars Hollow, CT. I go to Stars Hollow High School. I hate living here its a stupid town, everyone knows your business. Well that is enough about my town, now I should tell you about my family.

My mom is so awesome, but she hates that I do not tell her everything. She had me when she was 22 and had my sister Rory at 16. So, she is like my other big sister. She is always there from me when I need her. She's great. My dad is my other best friend, but he is too protective of me. It drives me crazy. He thinks I am to young to date or even look at guys. Mom tries to talk to him, but its no use. You should have seen my dad when my older sister, Rory, was dumped by her boyfriend, Dean. He went and fought him out in the street until my mom went and broke them up. I was in fifth grade so boyfriends were the least of my worries, so I didn't completely understand the situation. It was so hard to see Rory cry about Dean. Mom and I had to comfort her; she was so lost without him.

Besides that, us Gilmore Girls or Danes Girls have a pretty normal life. Like on the first day of school we still go to Luke's hand in hand, like when we were little. Wait I am carrying on and I have not told you how my mom and dad met. Ok, I will start from the beginning. It is almost like a fairy-tale. I get so happy when I think about it. Ok, let me start the story before I get to ecstatic. Well my mom had my sister Rory with Christopher at 16. She then left Hartford a year after Rory was born to Stars Hollow. She worked as a maid at the Independence Inn. She dropped in Luke's Diner one day and she saw my dad Luke. Well they dated for a year in 87, and then married in 88. Then they had me in 89, September 3 to be exact. It is crazy to me now that I am getting older because they still act like teenagers in love. The town calls them the perfect couple, but I thought that is why we have Walgreen's, because nothing is perfect. My parents aren't perfect, they love each other of course but there not all mushy gushy all the time. They fight some times, so they are not perfect in any way.

Lets see I should tell you what we look like, because you could be getting so many ideas in your head. First, I will tell you about my rents then me. Well my dad is backwards baseball cap, with shaggy, curly, or whatever is under there hair. He is really tall like 6'4, he has a good build. Butch used to run track so that may have helped him. He has sparkling blue eyes too. He loves wearing plaid; sometimes I just want to say, "Pass me a paper towel, Brawny". Now my mom. She has drop-dead gorgeous blue eyes. She has dark brown almost black curly, curly hair. She is tall to like 5'9, she is really petite too. She looks so young though. Now put those people together and you get me. Brown curly hair, blue/green eyes. I do not know where those came from though. I am also 5'3 now really what happened there. My dad says I remind him so much of mom. I am like her twin.

**Ok, well that is just the first chapter. Read and Review so you can tell me if I have something. Thanks if you do.**


	2. Crying over spilled dip and grades

**Ok, I have my second chapter up, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-**Don't own GG, never will.

Ok, so now at least you have met me. I have to start telling you about my everyday normal life. I'm not so sure if you could call it normal sometimes, but just go with me on this. I'll tell you about my sister's boy-toy. His name is Logan Huntzberger. I hate him, he is really cute, but ugh. He is so immature sometimes, and there are times when I just want to slap him for the stuff he says. He is really cocky. Well since I have a passionate hate about him, I sort of pulled a prank on him. Sort of may not be the best words, ok I totally creamed him. It's a funny story; well to me it is because I don't like him. You make think I'm mean, but he deserves it.

Ok, so one day last week mom set up dinner with Rory and ugh Logan. So they come over and everyone is in the living room talking. After a while of sitting, my mom called me into the kitchen. I really wanted to stay in the living room with Rory, Logan and dad, because dad doesn't like Logan either. Boy, would that would be some fight. I figured I go into the kitchen because mom was getting some appetizers before dinner. I didn't want to go but mom in the kitchen is just too risky. I love my stuff and I would hate for it to burn by an embarrassing reason. Well I got to the kitchen and mom told me to get some dip with meat in it. I don't know exactly what it was, so I didn't smell it in case it could kill me. So I brought out the crackers and the dip. I acted like I was fumbling with my spoon; I made sure I was over Logan when I did it. I "accidentally" dropped some on his pants. Well Paul Anka (our dog, can you tell mom named him. This dog is so weird though.) loves meat, so he jumps on Logan and ruins his $300,000 suit. I'm not sure if it was that much, but I'm pretty sure it was. Everything I own would never add up to that. It was probably like 2 dollars for Logan though. He was so mad though, but Rory knew that it was intentional. She didn't pay attention to me again for the short time they were still there.

I had to muffle a few laughs in, because it was so funny. Mom didn't think it was too funny. She gave me the worst look a mom can give you. Dad… well let's not go there. So both parents were furious, let's leave it at that. I sat there trying to come up with excuses, maybe I could use the one the kids used on Cheaper by the Dozen. Nah, it wouldn't work. Fifteen minutes after the accident, ha-ha sure, Rory and Logan left. I knew it was me against my parents then. I was scared this time. I was still sitting at the table, dad took off to the diner, and mom was cleaning up the kitchen. I tried t o run, but mom must have seen me from the corner of her eye.

Boy was trying to run a bad mistake. "I can't believe you Elizabeth Abigail Danes." Her voice was strict and disappointing. Also, she used my full name, usually it's a quirky nickname, but this time it was my full name. You know you're in trouble when they do that. I was so nervous to turn around and face her. I at least got off the chair and 3 steps, before she caught me. The look on her face was horrible. I saw disappointment, anger, confusion in her face. Just then I felt a little guilty. Just a little, because I hate Logan. "Mom, I'm so sorry, I know I disappointed you, dad, Rory and especially Logan. I also had no right doing what I did, and even though I don't like Logan I still should treat him with respect." I didn't know what to say after her full-name punishment, so I busted out an apology. Elizabeth, you should be ashamed, and yes you disappointed us, your father is furious. You should respect Logan, and I have to say you were raised better than that. I don't have punishment right now, but I could ask your grandparents if they have a debutante ball coming up." Wow she hit me with a debutante ball attack, ugh that would suck if I had to go. Her speech went through one ear and out the other. "Yes, mam I should have acted better." I added a second apology, a sad face, and a mam. She has to cut me some slack for that. "Now go get ready for bed, we'll talk later." Ugh, I cringe when I hear "we'll talk later." Well I'm going to bed. Oh, and were going to Luke's like we do every morning, but I have to walk 5 blocks with mom, just us to go visit dad. It like I'm being led to my execution.

Next morning-

"Elizabeth, get ready for school." Wow, I'm still getting the name and the cold shoulder."Ok, I'm up." We didn't talk anymore. So I just got ready. I have to find my uniform, I know my mom know where everything is, but I'm not going to ask her. Oh, wait, my tie is on the kitchen table. My skirt is in the bathroom, and my blue shirt is in the closet. My blazer, I'm hoping will be in mom's jeep. Yep, I go to CHILTON. That uber-cool prep school. Yeah I hate it and we just finished week 3. Of course me, I've only done half the work, the half that I get. I'm currently failing 4 classes that my parents don't know about. The people there don't care if you pass or fail. I'm just waiting until a parent-teacher conference or until report cards come out. You should have seen it; Rory got a "D" one time on a paper, and mom freaked out. Well she didn't freak out, but she was disappointed I could tell, but she had to stay encouraging for Rory's sake.

I just can't wait to see the faces when they see my grades. Rory is so different than me, but then again we're so the same. It's weird trying to explain it. Rory loves school, me not so much. Rory loves helping the town, me not so much. She is really shy like me. She loves reading, and so do I. She loves awesome music and movies and so do I. It's so weird how you can be so different than someone but entirely the same. So that's the grade business, omg wait. Oh no, I forgot. Rewind. My grandma is really good friends with the headmaster's wife. She is going to tell grandma, who will tell grandpa all about my grades. Were talking about having a Jerry Springer dinner when they find out about this. I can handle parents just not grandparents. They are my only weakness. I'm like my mother when it comes to family dinners, I hate going all ready, and now this makes it worse. It's Friday and grades come out this weekend.

Well see most schools figure out grades every six weeks, with a 3rd week progress report. Chilton gives you a report card grade every 3rd week, so that's two grades. One grade for each 3rd week, then they average both grades up and that's your class average for that six weeks. It's complicated, and hard to explain. Otherwise, I can't get my grades that good, if I don't understand the stuff. The work is so complicated and I have better things to do than trig, which is crazy, because I can't even get algebra 2. Oh well, I'll be ok being confronted about my grades by everyone. I'm in history if you wanted to know; of course I'm not paying attention if you haven't noticed. This teacher had Rory so she loves me, so I can space out all the time. She doesn't care. I sit in the back of the class with all the semi- slackers. It so secretive in the back. To sum all of my problems up, I just don't like school basically. I do agree education is important, but not everybody wants or dreams of college. I'm just on of those people; just try explaining that to my grandparents and parents. Well the final bell just rang. I've got to jet.

**A/N- Well that was a long chapter. Hope you like it, thanks for reviewing if you did. It means a lot. **


	3. Ready for a Jerry Springer Dinner

**A/N**-Thanks for reviewing you guys. I hope you like the story so far.

**Disclaimer**- I don't own anything of the Gilmore Girls except the DVDs and Elizabeth

I am so glad school is over for today. Tonight is another story. I am still on "probation", with the rents so it sucks. My orders were to take the bus, because mom has work at the inn until 5:30. It will be forever until we leave, and I just really don't feel like going.

The food at dinner is either something you have never heard of, or something you have but it is too gross to eat it. Therefore, either way you starve. I guess I could try to get some clothes picked out for dinner, even when I do that grandma always has something to say. "Those shoes don't match your dress properly, never iron a pleated skirt, it makes it to flat and dull." I could hear those words mocking me.

My hair is going everywhere, so I guess I'll do it right now, because if I don't its going to be scary. I think I just leave it down, but fix my curls a bit. I have no idea what clothes to wear, I guess my pink skirt and my top that goes with it will do.

I'm just going to sit and get on myspace. Dad hates myspace, he thinks that a bunch of guys will go and read my stuff. He is always like that; I just add my friends and everybody I know. I would call one of my friends, but I'm on "probation" so it sucks.

The rents aren't home so I can do anything right now. I think I'm going to get some real food. My grandparents don't fix any food that edible, so I'm going to the taco place in town. If dinner gets as bad as I think it's going to be, nobody is going to eat and I'll be starving. It's 5:30, mom should be home by now, I've got to hide these taco wrappers. I'd be in so much trouble if she found them. "Ellie are you home yet? I want to see you ready and dressed by 6:30." I heard mom say, I knew she just walked in the door. She was yelling to me from the living room. I walked down all ready to go. Mom went up stairs to get dressed. I sat and read a book on the couch. "Elle can we have a nice peaceful ride there, no fighting. Dad is coming to grandma's and grandpa's in a bit, so its just me and you right now"

I went up the stairs, I had to talk to her, like best friends talk. This cold-shoulder parent talk mad was horrible. I walked into her room; I had to ask her if we could be friends again. Wow, that sounds weird. "Mom I've got a question and it driving me crazy not knowing the answer." "What is it?" She still gave me that parent attitude. "Mom, can we be just friends again? I hate fighting or you being mad at me. I feel like I've lost my best friend." I really wanted to cry. My eyes started welling with tears, and my throat started to burn.

Surprisingly with out answering she came and hugged me. It was the best feeling. Now hugging mommy sounds cheesy, but when your mom is Lorelai Gilmore Danes its not. "I love you mom." I was crying so bad I couldn't even get it out. I hate the cold shoulder silent treatment. "I know, I know honey, its ok and I love you too." She tightened our hug. She knows just the right words to say, and I feel so safe in her arm. Ok, now that sounded like poetry, but its true. Mom has that gift to be able to comfort anyone.

So after our hug, I knew things were right again. "So how was school today, hun?" I smiled, I was glad to be able to talk to her about things again. "I was alright, nothing big happened." "Oh, and just because nothing happened at school, when I come back to Stars Hollow, big things just pop up." "Let me see, Taylor tried to volunteer you for something." "Nope, that doesn't ever come close, Kirk asked me out to the movies." "What did you tell him?" "I told him I was a minor, and that he would be a child-molester if he dated me." "What did he say?" "He saw a cop and ran. So I think he got the message. I should have yelled, "Kirk's harassing me!" "You should have filmed that for me, well are you ready to go to dinner?" "You've already eaten though haven't you?" "Um… yes, how'd you know? " I have my ways."

Moms are always like that, they know "everything. I can't do anything she won't know about. "Eli come her, let me fix your hair, your curls are messed up in the back." I loved when she did my hair, I felt like I was five again. "Oh, I'm so excited about dinner tonight." I told her sarcastically. " You are are you, well I hate going to them too, well at least your dad will be there." "Is he still mad at me?" I looked at her with worried eyes, waiting to hear what she would say. "Don't worry hun, we already talked about it, he's fine. We know you're a teenager so these things are bound to happen. Rory did the same thing.

When she was fixing my hair, we talked about what I was feeling worst about. "So how's Chilton?" "It's ok I guess." "Hun what's wrong?" I was about to cry and breakdown, I'm really sensitive but only I know I am. Mom had on her lets talk/worried look on. "I just don't think Chilton is for me, I hate going in the mornings." "Ellie, why didn't you tell me, I want you to be happy. Do you want me to help you with school.? " I always want you to be happy." " I know, I'm just confused whether to stay or do I stay and work at it." "Its ok sweetie, well work it out." "Rory always got good grades, and now I can't even make it. I want you and dad to be proud that I'm just as good as Rory."

I was about to cry again, man I cry a lot but these are touchy issues. I could feel tears, and I knew she saw them because she gave me another hug. "You should never compare yourself to Rory. Everyone is different, sure school isn't your easiest thing. You just have to make sure you tell me when something is wrong." "Can I move back to Stars Hollow High?" "You know that might not be such a bad idea, let me ask your dad's opinion tonight ok, then we'll talk."

And that's how it went. I'm smart, I just don't really do well in school. My dad never was really, really into school. My mom wants us to have the best in everything, she was so good at school too. I'm more like my dad when it comes to school. After that, we left and got into the Jeep and took off for dinner. The ride to dinner was pretty quiet; I think we already said everything that each one wanted to hear. A few times, I would glance at mom, and she would smile at me. I was glad that I finally got the issue about school off my chest.

We pulled up after about 35 minutes, Welcome to dinner theater at 7:00, ok we eat dinner at 7:30 now, the time changed from 7:00. Mom doesn't want to get out yet, so were waiting for dad. She hates going in early, she says that she would go in with me. Only she needs an adult figure with her a.k.a my dad, for support. I can't believe grandma didn't see us drive up or hear us. After about 5 minutes dad showed up. I looked at mom and she relaxed, you could see her expressions just calm. "Hey dad!" I said hoping our grudge was over. "Hey Eli, how was school." "Well it was alright." The thought of school made me put a depressed face on. I walked on while my parents talked on while my parents talked by the cars. I was by the doorstep, they didn't think I could hear them but I heard every word. "What's wrong with Elizabeth?" "She wants to go back to Stars Hollow High." "I thought she loved Chilton, what happened." "I did too, but I think it's too much for her. She stayed because she wanted to be as good as Rory at school. I don't want to see her trying to live up to Rory, she puts too much stress on her and I'm worried." Dad came and hugged my mom, mom felt so bad that she made me go to Chilton. It was somewhat sad to watch. "We should get inside, lets talk about it later." Mom grabbed dad's hand, and they joined me on the doorstep. Mom put her arm around my shoulder while dad rang the doorbell. I was waiting for the yelling to start. Grandma opened the door, and she didn't look so happy.

A/N- I just felt like leaving you with a cliff, it happens to me all the time. Well at least it gives you something to read. Hope you like this chapter.


	4. Dad needed to hear me say it

**A/N-** I just wanted to say thanks to Lili Sinclair, Chelsgg77091, Coffeebean2007, and jaggedcharm for giving me reviews. Yall make me want to write all night, your reviews were sweet. So keep reading, Love my readers.

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything, but Elizabeth Abigail.

**Flashback**- Grandma opened the door, and she did not look too happy.

Ok, so we all said hello, and she gave us a weak greeting. She ushered us into the living room, dad, and mom sat on the couch with me in the middle. It was really quiet so I assumed they got the grade news. "So Elizabeth, how is school treating you?" Wow, that caught me off guard. She said it really sharp and what is the other word- RUDE. I glanced quickly at mom and she was just confused by it. "Its good grandma." I hope she didn't get the news.

I gritted my teeth wondering what she would say. "Good you say, how can it be good if you're failing 4 classes. Don't your want to go to a college like Yale and be like Rory." Grandma yelled at me, it was something that I couldn't even explain. Sure, I knew it was going to happen, but it feels weird. She's my grandma; they are supposed to spoil their grandchildren not yell at them. Her voice was a piercing yell; mom shuddered flashing back to when she was yelled at by grandma. I felt like mom's twin literally, being yelled at by Emily Gilmore. Although they didn't seem small too me, mom said they did when they yelled at you. "Why do I have to be like Rory, everybody tells me to. My name is Elizabeth Abigail, not Rory, and school is not my strongest thing." I told my grandmother with all the rage my depressed body could dish out. " Honey Elizabeth if you were having that much trouble you should have said something." I got a sympathy look from mom, she felt sorry for me. I was always going to be put up against Rory. I was depressed when it happened.

Grandpa just got up and left the room, walking to his study. Giving up on Chilton to them was drawing a close second when mom told them she was pregnant. Seeing my grandparents like that broke my heart, I couldn't cry though. Something about their disappointment made me angry. They always want me to be what they want; I have no say in anything. I can never have dreams that conflict with theirs. I looked at dad he had on the same face as mom. I looked down at the floor, and as all these feeling from everybody sunk in, I let my hot tears fall down my cheeks. Chilton made me cry, I embarrassing to say. It ripped me apart; it stole my dreams and my plans in life. I left me confused on what I wanted to do in life; the grades made me look stupid in this highly educated world.

Some things I can't tell anybody, these secrets are kept close to my heart. The only way they are told, are through tears. I was also being bombarded by all these questions. I didn't feel to good either, I was stressed and depressed.

My first impulse was to run and that's what I did. I ran out the door to the Jeep. I didn't run to mom's old room. It would just depress me even more. I had to just get out of my grandparent's house. Therefore, I went where I felt safe. Mom and dad saw my whole breakdown. They came running out to the Jeep, mom's face was undesirable. Dad was so down, he was so upset that his little girl was hurting so bad. I looked at his eyes. They were filled with hurt; they were even filled with a few tears. He didn't know what to say, he was never taught how to love like a father. It was hard for him sometimes to show he cared. He finally got the courage to whisper in my ear. "Elli, I love you with all my heart, I will always be her for you. If school is making you sad or tired tell me." That one sentence I'll never forget, every bit of love he had for his failing daughter was in it.

He stepped back to let mom comfort me. He always let her comfort Rory or me. He figured she could help more than he could. I think dad felt ignored, I just wished I could tell him everything. I love him with all my heart; I just wished I could show it. Like father, like daughter, neither letting the other show how much they care. I was sitting on the little sidebar rail thing on the side of the Jeep, so mom sat next to me on that. She just looked at me for a second; I just saw her blue eyes. It was like looking at my mom for the first time, I saw all of my mom. Everything she felt over her entire life, I saw. Her years of pain, happiness, and her love were shown all over face. Her eyes always told you how she was feeling. She had an intense blue tonight, meaning that she wanted to cry along with me. Mom had seen me cry so many times, she felt that she was a bad mother to me. Rory never cried really, so she just assumed she was a bad mother, because I cried. "I'm such a bad mother Elle." Her voice was quivering. "Mom, no your not. There are so many things I can tell you, that most girls can't tell her mom. I want to make you proud, because you do sacrifice so much for Rory and me. I'm the bad daughter, I screwed up my education." "No, don't blame yourself, I guess I am a good mom." She joked the last part. "You're a wonderful mom, most kids don't ever want to say I love you to their moms, I say it not because I have to but because I want to." I wanted to tell her how much I loved her.

I hugged my mom this time. She hugged me back, and I cried in her shoulder. Her hair always smelt so good, that was one thing I remembered from when I was little. Her smell always made me happy again. It was nice to have such a good relationship with my mom. Most of my friends never hug their moms, I don't think there was ever a day that I didn't hug mine. I think I needed a hug from mom to make it through the day. I told mom I would be back. I ran over to where dad was. I had to talk to him and tell him everything. "Dad, we need to talk." "Ok." " I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I know we shut you out a lot, but every time I do something that could get me hurt or in trouble, I always think about what you would say. I love you too much to upset you. Yesterday, the thing with Logan and you being mad at me broke my heart dad. I've never hurt so much. Also don't worry about all the guys I date or how nervous you get with me being a teenage girl, dad I'll always be your little girl." With that I hugged him; he needed to know how much I appreciated him. My words were in stone on my love for him, they could never be erased. You couldn't break our bond. Dad's eyes glazed over, he was crying because he needed to hear me say I love you to him. I walked back over to mom, dad and I hand in hand.

"Can we go home now?" I said still with a choked up voice. "Lets go home." Mom replied. Dad got into the driver seat, mom in the passenger and me in the back. Nobody said anything on the way home. When we pulled up, I was glad to see our welcoming house, the crap shack. Dad unlocked the door; I went in and said good night to mom and dad, told them I love them and gave them a kiss. Then I went to my room; I crawled in to my bed. I sat and analyzed my day. I thought about how stupid this problem was. There are so many kids that have major problems, and I'm depressed because of school. Maybe I felt so bad, because of having to compete with Rory and be just as good. Mom and dad went to be already, because the house was quiet. I sat wonder what my future held, what I was going to do about college. Nobody could solve my answers; I had to research the answers. I closed my day wondering if my decisions would hurt my world.

A/N- Well there is another chapter. I'm thinking about her going and moving to SHH and meeting a boy who is a bad influence. Keep reading and hit me with reviews. Please, Please, Please!


	5. Let's Get it On

**A/N-** I'm skipping Saturday, because the weekend was the filler. I just put the filler in until Eli started SHH.

**Disclaimer-** I still don't own Gilmore Girls.

Sunday Morning-

I woke up on this beautiful Sunday, it was weird though. Usually mom and dad are up talking and just well being loud, but this morning it was so quiet. It was around 10 o'clock and I had just woken up, so I laid on my bed just thinking how different it was going to be changing schools. Do I really want to change schools? I have all that work to catch up on, so I'm basically screwed either way I try to help myself. Nobody is up yet, well just mom isn't up yet, and dad is at the diner. He had some early deliveries to take care of. Rory is at Yale, so she isn't here. Mom is still sleeping, she had a late night at the inn some wedding thing to do I guess. It's just so weird. Its one of those moments where it's so eerie quiet that you can hear your brain think. I think I'm just going to get up and go to the diner. Mom will probably be down there in an hour or so. I'm already to go, it was so hard to be quiet getting dressed. I just wished I could drive instead of walking to the diner.

Well lucky me, I get out of the house just about to hit the street, and Babette comes out. You can only imagine how lucky I am. I knew I was going to be out there for 5 minutes or more. She literally ran to me, she almost knocked me down until I moved over a tad. "Good morning suga!" "Hi Babette." That's the worst thing you can do, acknowledge Babette. Now I know that sounds mean, but if they set nuclear bombs off and everybody was running or trying, you'd still be talking to Babette. "So I heard you might be leavin that fancy school Chilton." "I really would like to talk Babette, but my dad said he needed me at the diner." I really just didn't want to talk about school, and second how'd she find out I was leaving. See that's what I mean about people knowing your business. I think that Patty and Babette have tapped into people's phone lines and houses. Can you just imagine Patty and Babette trapped in prison by the FBI for invasion of people's privacy, with no town gossip? "Ok, Hun go help your dad, oh Luke's a stud. Oh and ask your mom later if we can borrow some cookin oil, Apricot is getting stuck under the house. See ya later suga." "I will Babette."

Oh my gosh, saying dad is a stud. Ugh that made me shiver. Now I'm Babette free, thank gosh. I'm going to the diner now; hopefully nobody will ask me anything else. Taylor and the town people kept looking at me disappointedly. Maybe they found out I'm not as good a Rory. Ten minutes later I was arriving at the diner. I walked in, not a big crowd of people so I was happy. "Hey dad." He was getting some one coffee right as I walked in. "Hey Eli, I be right there." So dad finished retopping everyone off. "Dad, everyone knows." I had on my depressed- feel sorry for me face. "What does everyone know?" "That I can't handle Chilton. The town knows Rory did so well there, so the whole town is disappointed that I'm going to SHH. I mean I've never went to public school, so this is crazy. The whole town is just ready to watch me fall, it's like they have a mini camera on me watching everything I do and say."

**Luke's POV-** I looked at my daughter after hearing her rant. She looked just like her mother, ranting a mile a minute. I couldn't help but smile at how alike they are.

After dad's little freaky space out, mom walked through the door. "Eli, I thought you were still sleeping?" "No, I woke up and then got dressed on my way to the diner, and Babette started asking me all these questions about Chilton. She asked me if the rumors about me leaving were true. I just couldn't take it anymore so I ran to the diner. An on the way here all the whole town kept looking at me." "Eli, take a breath honey." Mom started rubbing my back, I needed it. I thought I was going to pass out after that rant. I ranted like my mother I knew that, so that also might have been why I need to be comforted. "Sweetie do you want to come to the inn with me, you can at least be away from the town?" "Yeah, I guess that would be a good idea, I'll go." "Ok, let's go." "By Hun, we'll be back before dinner." Mom kissed dad like it was going out of style. I almost had to turn my head, because it was notching to R. It's a diner for pite sakes. "Bye dad see ya later." Mom led me out the door, and we were on our way.

We were linked arm in arm our whole way there. On our walk we talked like best friends walking to school. "So you felt like you were being attacked?" Mom said wanting me to fill her in on this morning. "Yes all those people looking at me it sucked, because they knew." "Mom…" "Yeah Hun." "What would you do if you had to choose between Chilton and SHH?" "Well I would put my opinion first and decide what I would be happy with." "Thanks." "For what?" For what she wanted to know. I'm thanking her for being so understanding an supporting me. Most parents don't support their kids that much. So I had to tell her that. "Mom, I want to tell you thank you for supporting me in everything, you and dad." "Aww, Hun that's what moms and dads are for." Mom said as she put her arm around my waist.

After the ending of our talk, we arrived at the inn. We walked in it never changed even though you think it would. There was always Michel, that was what you wish would change. His attitude is what should change. "Finally you're here." Michel said with his drawn out French accent. "These people are so stupid today; they don't want to do anything during checkout. I have to pry out the information, bye asking them 5 times. "Hey Eli, go check on Sookie, while I help Michel really quick. I'll be there in a minute." "Ok, what ever you say." So I was off to the kitchen. Sookie was baking pie or cake or something along those lines. Let me introduce you to Sookie. She is our klutzy chef, and she is my godmother/aunt combined. She has been both to me since I was born. "So, Sookie what is this huge cake for?" "Oh hey honey bun, that's a test cake for a wedding party this week. So where's your mom?" "Oh she at…" "Where is who at?" Mom said halfway in the door. I'm guessing she needed a coffee fix after helping Michel, anybody would. "Sookie just asked me where you were." After that I was told I was needed outside to do some landscaping.

A few hours, no after 5 hours later I was done "landscaping," that word contained all the things you never want to experience again. I was covered in sweat, grass, and mulch aka manure. "Well Eli, are you ready to go home?" Was I ever ready? "Yes, I am." "Yeah, you need a shower, so lets get you home." I managed to hold my nose in the inn, until I got outside. I didn't want to smell myself. I smelt like I was rolling with cows, and then went and rolled with pigs. As we were getting inside the Jeep, mom tried to put it as nicely as she could. "Ok, wow Eli, can you take the back way home. Your going to smell up the Jeep. I love you and all, but I don't want that smell to linger all in the Jeep." "Ok, I guess I'll see you at home then." Mom drove off as I walked the back way home. I didn't mind walking home by myself, because again it was quiet. You can think about anything you don't have time to think about.

When I got home, the Jeep was already at home. I walked through the door, and I guess dad smelt me, because his face was priceless when he looked at me. I guess my smell was drawing more attention than the game. "What have you been doing all day, lying with farm animals?" Dad said it sarcastically so I had just had to stand my ground and bare it. "Ha-ha very funny, tell mom I'm home. I'm going to take a shower." "I will." I got done with my shower and realized how nice a shower can be. I changed into a t-shirt and jeans; it was around 7:30 when I finished. I took a whole hour in the shower, after I was clean. I thought I smelt it again so I washed up again. It was a torturous circle.

I was starving after changing. "Mom!" "Upstairs honey." "Ok." I went upstairs; mom was sewing something for a school play. "Well I see you cleaned up, and you smell like a new car. Are you hungry sweetie?" "Yes I'm starving." "Luke, Eli and I are starving, lets go get something to eat." "Lorelai after this inning." Dad sounded more interested in the game more than me and mom. "Luke, but were hungry, and you have to feed your daughter." Mom gave me a sly grin, I personally like that last line. "Ok, ok." The TV shut off and dad was coming up to put on his shoes. "So where do you guys want to eat?" Me and mom looked at each other and smiled, we both said "Luke's" in unison. Dad just rolled his eyes. "Okay, lets go, Caesar is still there."

So we all got in the Jeep on our way to Luke's. Dad led us in the door, and me and mom grabbed a seat at the counter. "So what do you want?" "Well Mr. Crabby, I want a burger, fries, and a coffee. "Dad same here." "How about a salad?" "Dad, no, I'm appalled you'd think I'd want that." "I love that she eats like me." After our meal we went home. I went and changed into my pjs, and brushed my teeth. When I was finished I went into the living room where mom and dad were making out on the couch. The only thing I could say was wow. "Mom, dad, what they hell are yall doing?" "Oh, Eli, me and your mom were…" "Ugh, yall were going to get it on on the couch where I watch TV." I sounded like a teenager, saying get it on. I have to say it was funny. "Eli, we thought you were sleeping." "Um, at least yall could up to the bedroom." Both of my parents were red faced, they were so embarrassed that I caught them. I went back into my room after saying good night to them. I fixed my sheets and crawled into bed, boy was school going to be interesting.

**A/N-** Ok, I hope you liked that chapter, its kind of long to be a filler, but oh well. I'm so slow at updating, but I had our fair to go to so I didn't have a lot of time to write. So hit me with some reviews, the more I get, the faster the update. Keep reading!


	6. Ugh! Time for School!

Disclaimer- I do not own Gilmore Girls, or anything affiliated with it. The only thing I own is Elizabeth. 

"Eli, wake, up, school!" Mom always has a hard time waking me up. I guess the phrase; "You are your mother's daughter" is too true. Mom also has a hard time getting up too. It was a bad week so I was beat. "No, too early, school is like 2 blocks away." I pulled my covers over my head. I accidentally fell asleep for 10 more minutes, wow, was that a mistake. Mom came into my room and turned the light on, and then hopped on my bed. "What are you doing Lorelai Victoria? Nobody can sleep with you around!" "Aww…good morning to you too honey. Its your first day of Stars Hollow High!" "Hmm." I said slowly drifting back to sleep. "Are you nervous?" "Whatever!"

I really was too tired to even care about what my mom was rambling on about. "Aww…Elle it won't be so bad, just think you'll now be considered one of Taylor's little fighting minutemen!" "Oh boy, I'll try out for mascot after school then." I said sarcastically, I guess she did not like it very much so she got strict. "I want to see you up and ready in fifteen minutes, no buts about it." "But…" "Eli." Mom said with a stern look.

Ok, that is a classic Gilmore Wake Up Call. I do not know what to wear, I know I am just going to school, but who knows what guys I may meet. I come to a solution, jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers (my worn-in black Converse), and a track jacket I got from mom. I thought it was ok, I mean I was not go to be put in the popular clique at lunch, but what the hell. I just scrunched my bed head, and it looked okay, then I brushed my teeth and put on just a tad of make up, and walked in to the kitchen.

When I walked in mom was cutting out coupons, she does not cook, but she says she wants to feel like a Martha Stuart mom, or like another Rachel Ray. She watches those shows and they are like encouraging her to cook, which is not good. "Ok, I'm ready!" "Hmm…nice first-day attire is your closet light not working, making not see what crazy outfits you pick out." "Mom, its just clothes it's not like it matters. Besides this is all that's clean." "Ok, sorry for telling you. Hun, what's with the 'tude?" "What attitude, I'm fine alright." "Ok…(I knew mom knew that I wasn't excited about going and I showed it by getting mad a her.) Do you want breakfast?" "I guess that's alright."

We grabbed our stuff and headed out the house. We got in the Jeep and made our way to the diner. We sat at our regular table, right next to the door. Dad was sorta busy, but he saw us and made us give him our orders. "Ok, Elle order!" "French toast, and coffee." "Lorelai, order!" "Umm…pancakes and coffee." "So are you ready for school?" Mom said as dad walked off, handing our orders to Jeff, a new cook he hired part time. "I guess I am, no reason why I shouldn't be." "I know your not so excited to be going to a school in Stars Hollow, but I hope you have a good first day. " Thanks mom, but my day is going to suck I know it. School is not a place that pleases me, so stop trying to make it sound fun." I started getting tired, I was like Jess in a way, smart just lacking in motivation. I know I made mom upset because she kind of looked down at her plate, after what I said. "I'm sorry. I just want you to feel happy, and I know Stars Hollow is not as hip of a town as Hartford, and that is all that I can offer you. Sometimes I feel like I just screwed up your life, comparing you to Rory all of the time." "Mom you didn't, I just. I don't know what's wrong, I think I just need a change I need to grow a little and I don't think Stars Hollow keeps me entertained anymore that's all. I am happy with my life; I have an awesome mom that is like my sister, and a dad that does everything for me. What more could I want."

Mom just smiled at me. I will have to admit that was too much of a heart to heart moment there, it was rather too emotional. "Mom, time, and doesn't school start at 7:30?" "Yeah I think it does, and its 7:05." "Okay I guess I'll get going then, take a walk around town and relax, thanks for breakfast dad." "Your welcome have a great day, love you." "I love you dad, love you mom." "Elle make sure your locker works, eat a good lunch, I'll be there after school to pick you up, and I love you lots". "I will make sure it works, I promise to eat good, and I'll see you after school, bring coffee, and I love you too mom."

Mom kept staring at me while I slipped on my backpack. "Mom are you crying?" I said it kind of, where I was serious, but still laughing at her. She was actually crying, and I do not mean like just on the verge of crying. Her eyes were welled up with tears, and she looked like she was going to start bawling. I have never seen her really cry, so it was a little strange. When she did cry about something she would stay in her room and be by herself. I did not know if I should go and hug her, or if I should sit there and not say anything. So I thought about it for a second, then I went and hugged her.

"I'm alright, just thinking about things." "Okay, are you thinking about taking me to kindergarten on the first day, you and dad." "Yeah I am and look at you know you'll be a senior next year. Your all grown up." "I know, but I can still be little till then. Would you like to walk me to school like old times?" I said as I gave her a pout to make her give in. "Well that pout is working, yeah lets walk like old times." **(A/N-Elizabeth went to a private elementary school in Hartford, so Lorelai would walk her to her class in the mornings. Just to clear that up. You can read now. Lol!) **"Good choice mom, I'm glad you are." We told dad good-bye, it was 7:23, and so we walked out the diner and made our way to school. Mom and I walked down the side walked down the street, not linked arm and arm, but hand in hand.

If I would have seen us walking down the street I would have been sick, but I was there living it. I felt at home. I wonder if it is just your mom so close by your side that makes you feel like that. A few times, she would squeeze my hand, maybe because she sensed how nervous I just became. I would give her an unsteady grin, and she would smile an "it's going to be alright grin." Time seem halted, but we approached the ever-growing white building all to fast. I was actually nervous and excited, which shocked me, because I was mad earlier. In addition, it was not such a nice feeling after stuffing your face with French toast.

We arrived at the steps. "Well were here sweets, wish you luck ok, love you and I'll see you later." "Love you too mom." She left, now its every man for himself. I walked to the office and asked for my books and my schedule. This elderly secretary handed me a folder of stuff. I sat in a chair by her desk to look at the stack. There were drug forms, and your usual school papers. The rest of the papers are understandable, but drug forms. That is Taylor's doing, I think its such a waste of paper, because you can barely buy a lava lamp with out Taylor asking if you do drugs. Another one is Mrs. Kim, but that is a whole other story.

My locker sucks, I have to kick it on sweet spots to open it, which have been marked with permanent marker. My schedule is ok, not interesting, but when is it ever.

Algebra 2-Cook-Rm. 230-Math in the morning, Ugh

Speech- Jefferson-Rm. 132-Easy class I can talk like mom so score, good genes for this class.

English 3- Allen-Rm. 178- Ok, only if I get to read.

Psychology- Caldacott-Rm. 245-Finally a class that can teach me why Kirk acts and thinks the way he does. YAH!

History-Walker-Rm. 214-Ok, I guess.

Teen Leadership-Brant- Rm 203-Oh boy, with tons of sarcasm.

Driver's Ed-Williams-Rm. 201-Oh boy, like get off the road sarcasm.

Well I missed 1st and 2nd period, now on to English. We are reading a novel. The teacher checks my stuff, gets me a book, and tells me to take notes. Wow, really organized in bringing in a new student. Well I do what I am told, and get me a seat, the only seat left in the room is by the plastics. (A/N-Mean Girls reference lol!) Ugh, what is wrong with them they look like Barbie's. Its after 4th period and that means lunch. I am waiting in line for what looks like my mother's spaghetti, and that my friend is not a compliment.

So seat wise again I am by the plastics, which they are not so happy about. I did learn that Austin White has the hottest butt, and he is on one of the girl's make-out list. Lunch is gross, so that's adds to the icing on the cake. The rest of my day sucks, so I am looking at lots of icing on my cake that is until 7th period. I meet this super hot guy he melts the icing so I am good now. I cannot concentrate on anything in the room except his bright blue eyes. I have to at least say hi to him, so he does not think my eyes are glued like that

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Danes, I just transferred here." "That's cool, where from?" He even had that sweet raspy voice. Ugh, he was just too cute. "Um…from Chilton Academy. Have you heard of it?"

Just wanted to leave you hanging, well that was pretty long, well I hope everyone is doing good on midterms, and enjoying break if you out. I should be able to update more not that I actually have time now. Well keep reading.

**Ashley**


End file.
